Prior art known to me is represented in the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 163,404, Phillips, May 18, 1875; 184,079, Hovis, Nov. 7, 1876; 3,747,252, Walker, July 24, 1973.
The early prior art, as shown in the Phillips and Hovis patents, related to revolvable chambers, much like that used in the ordinary hand gun. These required a cap-piece which was adapted to fit over the end of the rifle barrel, and means to align a chamber with the barrel bore. The later patent to Walker relates to a tool for lining up and piloting a ball shot into the rifle muzzle. The known prior art devices did not provide a readily accessible loading device, and insofar as applicant is aware, are not widely used because of this.
In contrast, my improved device may be loaded with a patch, ball, and powder and, since it is suspended by a neck sling, it is immediately accessible for use. To quickly load the rifle for a second shot, the hunter merely pulls on a tubular member forming part of my improved device. This pull releases the member from one end cap so that the grasped member may be inverted and aligned with the rifle barrel bore, whereby the powder flows into the bore and the patch and ball are started on their way into the bore by a plunger carried by the tubular member.